Deciding
by Faded
Summary: Sorry about the long wait. B/V story Ch.13 is up! Last Chapter!!!! Please R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Deciding

Title: Deciding

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do **not** only Dragon Ball Z nor would I ever will.FUNimation **owns** Dragon Ball Z and most people hate that.**Do not** sue me.I'm not getting any money for this story.It's just a fanfic.

Author's notes: I'm a bad speller and not good in past tense stuff.This is my first story so be nice when you review it.This chapter is kind of boring, but it will get better.Thanks.

** **

Bulma laid on her bed with her legs hanging off the edge.She wanted to break up with Yamcha.He didn't treat her bad.He was a loyal boyfriend.He never cheated her.He was always on her side.

_How do I break up with Yamcha?_She thought._He never did anything wrong to be.He's so nice to me.But I don't want to be with him.Should I just tell him the truth?That I have some feelings for Vegeta?I couldn't tell him that.He would go crazy and start to laugh.I'm the President of Capsule Corporation's daughter and I'm a genius.But why does this have to be so hard?Urgh………_Bulma closed her eyes hoping to wake up with a plan on how to break up with Yamcha.

~*~*~

"Yamcha, you should ask Bulma on a date tomorrow night because you two haven't been on one in a week."Puar said at Yamcha's apartment.

"Well…I guess…." Yamcha said barley getting the words out of his mouth.Puar flew right in front of Yamcha's face.She looked right into his eyes. 

"What do you mean 'I guess'?"She said wondering."Hmmm?You can't guess.Its either 'yes' or 'no'.What's the answer?You sound like you don't want to go on a date with her.Got something plan on that day?"

"Umm…..yeah, I have something planned on that day."Yamcha said slowly.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?Where are you going?"

"Someplace."

"Where?"

"Somewhere.I don't need you knowing Puar."Yamcha said mad.

"You don't need to get mad at me.Gee…I was just curious."

"Guess what?"He said with a smile.

"What?"

"Curiosity _killed,_ the cat."

"I'm not a regular cat."

"_So?_You _are_ a cat."

"I'm a talking-flying cat."

"Whatever."Yamcha said and left his home.

~*~*~

Bulma woke up after hearing Vegeta yelling to her about making dinner.She sat up and rubbed her forehead with her right palm.

"Alright Vegeta!I'm coming!"She responded back to him._Gosh,_She told herself going downstairs into the kitchen._I have a crush on a guy who always yells at me and doesn't call me by my name.He even tried to destroy this planet.I don't feel like cooking……I'll order some pizza………_

She found Vegeta at his usual spot at the table looking at her.She took the phone book and browsed through it trying to find a delivery pizza place.She grabbed the cordless phone and dialed the number.She looked at Vegeta, knowing that he would eat a lot, she ordered three large cheese pizza, three large olive pizza, and three large pepperoni pizza.The guy on the other line told her it would cost 135 dollars plus a tip for the delivery guy and it would take around a half an hour for the pizza to get delivered.She said okay and gave the directions to her place.

Then the guy asked, "Are you having a party?"

"No."

"Then what's all the pizza for?"

"Dinner.For me and Vegeta."

"Okay……….Umm, have a nice evening."He said strangely and hanged up the phone.

Bulma put the phone and phone book a way.She turned to Vegeta.

"Dinner would be here in about half an hour."

"Hmph."He folded his arms and looked in the other direction.Bulma glared at him.She placed her hands on her hips. (Reminds me of a pic of Chi-Chi with her hands are her hips)

"I don't know why I put up with you Vegeta.You are so rude!You shouldn't be the prince of all sayains, that throne should be Goku!"Vegeta closed his eyes.His temper was rising quickly."Goku is stronger than you!But you can't admit to that.Now can you?He's even nicer!"

_Kakkort………_He thought.He opened his eyes and stared at her.

"You should be the prince of rudeness!You are so mean and rude Vegeta!You order me around like I'm your slave!You can't boss me around! I take you, into my home, and this is what you do!Order me around and acting rude to me!"

Vegeta stood up.He walked towards her.Bulma was going to keep on talking but didn't.She took a step back.Her hip banged to the counter.

"What Vegeta?"She said, sounding like she didn't want to let Vegeta know that she was scared of him.

Bulma looked into Vegeta's eyes.He looked back at her.

Author's notes: Please review!!Give me some tips, pointers, and ideas.Nothing really harsh.Thanks!!


	2. Chatpter 2

Title: Deciding

Title: Deciding

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Like I said 'I do **not** own Dragon Ball Z.'**Silly** FUNimation **owns** Dragon Ball Z, not me. 

Author's notes:Thank youfor the people who reviewed the first chapter.Here is another chapter.Hope you like it.

Bulma couldn't handle looking into Vegeta's eyes with out saying or shouting something to Vegeta.She felt awkward.

"What Vegeta?"She said still looking at Vegeta.

He didn't say anything.But he did reply with a soft kiss on Bulma's lips.He pulled away after a few seconds once he figured out what he had done.He left the house and went back to the gravity chamber.

_V-Vegeta?_Bulma thought with a lost look a on her face.She walked to the couch in the living room.She turned on the t.v. and flipped through the channels._What was that for?Something must be wrong with him.Urgh._Bulma rubbed her forehead._I still don't know how I'm gonna break up with Yamcha.This is tougher than what I thought it would be.I need a shower._

_ _

~*~*~

_What was I thinking?!Kissing a stupid weak human.Howpreposterous.What had gotten into me?Kissing her, a silly weak stupid beautiful human.Beautiful?!Her?A stupid human?Something must be wrong with me._He told himself as he was training.He put the gravity on 250x earth's gravity._I must be an idiot.Well, not much as Kakkrot.Kakkrot………_He said again.He then put a smirk on his face._I still need to be stronger than him.If he, a third class saiyan worriercould be come a super saiyan, then so can the prince of all saiyans.I will become stronger than Kakkrot._

_ _

~*~*~

Bulma hurried downstairs after taking her shower.She heard the doorbell rang.She grabbed her money and opened the front door.The pizza deliveryman was there with nine pizzas.Bulma walked into the kitchen and put the pizzas on the kitchen table.She went back to the front door.Handed 135 dollars plus a ten-dollar tip.He said thanks and left. 

Bulma went around the house to the gravity chamber.She knocked on the door.

"Vegeta?"

"What woman?"Vegeta yelled back.

"Dinner is on the kitchen table."Bulma said and left. 

Vegeta turned off the gravity.He walked out of the chamber and into the house.He saw Bulma sitting on the couch eating.He paused watching her.Then he went into the kitchen.

~*~*~

Puar sat near the coffee table eating at Master Roshie's home.Oolong and Roshie was eating and watching t.v.

_ _

_Hmm………I wonder what Yamcha is planning to do tomorrow._Puar thought._Why won't he tell me?I know it's not nice to know other people's business, but I want to know.I'm curious.I'll follow him to see if he really does have something planned.Maybe he is going to get a surprise for Bulma.I better not blow my cover tomorrow night.I wonder if Oolong can come with me, he usually has nothing to do anyway.Hmm………I wonder………_

_ _

"Yo Puar,"Oolong said.Puar looked at him."Are you going to eat that?I'm still hungry."Oolong pointed to Puar's sandwich.

"Yes."

"Oh.Then why didn't you take a bit out of it yet?"

"I'm thinking.Do you have anything planned tomorrow night?"

"Why?"

"If I give you my sandwich, will you come with me tomorrow night?"

"I guess……"

"So, are you going to come with me?Promise?"

"Umm….yes, I'll go.I promise."

"You can take my sandwich now."

Oolong took Puar's sandwich of her plate.Oolong stared to take a bite out of the sandwich.He looked at Oolong.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Follow Yamcha around.Like stalking him.But I wouldn't use the word stalk.He's up to something and I want to know.That's why I want you to come."

"WHAT?!"Oolong shouted.He dropped his sandwich on his plate.

Master Roshie looked at both of them, listening to their conversation.Oolong stared at Puar.

"You, want me, to go with you, and stalk Yamcha?!"

"Uh-huh.But not really stalk Yamcha.We are just going to see where he is going.Nothing big."

"What if we get caught?"Puar just stared at him.

"Umm…….I haven't figured that out yet."

"Great.Just great."

_Yamcha was always a sly trickyperson.Told lies and got away with it most of the time.Good lire._Roshie told himself and barely nodded to agree with himself._I wonder what Puar is thinking.She must really want to know where Yamcha is going.I wonder why._

Author's notes: I was thinking of ending this chapter when Oolong shouted 'what'.You can give me some ideas.Also, please review.Thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Deciding

Title: Deciding

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: *coughsuckycough* FUNimation owns Dragon Ball Z.I'm not doing this story for money.

Author's notes: Thank you for the people who reviewed the other chapters. Again, here is a new chapter.Hope you like it.

~Next Day~ (lunch time)

"So Oolong, you know what to do, right?"Puar asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.I meet you at Yamcha's….and we do whatevers…"Oolong said not interested.

"Good."

"Puar, why do you want to follow Yamcha around?"Master Roshie said.

"He's hiding something and I want to know what it is.I'm hoping he's not doing what I think he is doing.If he is, I need to tell Bulma."

"You are thinking that he's cheating on her?"

"I think so Master Roshie.But I'm not so sure." 

~*~*~

When Bulma knocked on the gravity chamber to tell Vegeta that lunch was ready he didn't want to come out.

"Fine Vegeta.You want to be left alone, fine.Lunch will be in the refrigerator when you are hungry."Bulma said and left.

_Finally she left me alone._Vegeta told himself._Some peace at last.I need to finish my training.Maybe I should just lock myself in here until tomorrow.That is a good ideal.I wont have to hear that blabbermouth beautf- URGH!What has gotten in to me?!Am I having feelings for this weak human?There is **no way** I'm gonna turn into that stupid idiot Kakkrot.Having a human as my mate.That's just insane._

_ _

~*~*~

What is wrong with that Vegeta?Usually he would come out to eat.But today he just stayed in there.He's probably not feeling good or something………Oh that's right, I forgot about Yamcha.

Bulma laid on the couch.She closed her eyes.

How do I break up with Yamcha………How do I………She kept repeating to herself.

~*~*~

(night)

Yamcha left his home.A few seconds later Oolong came in.

"Come on Puar!Yamcha is walking!"

"I'm coming Oolong."Puar replied. 

They went after Yamcha.After fifteen minutes they ended at someone's house.Yamcha knocked on the and a girl with brown hair answered the door.She wore a pink silky nightgown that reached to her mid thighs.She grabbed Yamcha by his arm and took him in her house.They waited for twenty minutes.

"Puar, is Yamcha cheating on Bulma?"

"Well duh!It looks like it right?"

"Yeah."Oolong said.

"We better tell Bulma."

"We?"

"Fine.Me.You already did your part.I'm going to go to Bulma's place Oolong.Bye."

"Bye Puar."

Puar and Oolong went in different directions.

I wonder how Bulma is going to take this.Puar thought.Hopefully she won't tell Yamcha, that I told her, that I saw Yamcha with a different girl. (Did that line make sense?It did to me).

Author's notes: I'm sorry if the chapter is really short, but I wanted it to end with a cliffhanger.I'll get the next chapter up soon when I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Deciding 

Title: Deciding 

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

Author's notes: Thanks for reviewing the other chapters.Here is another chapter.Please review.

Bulma opened the door and saw Puar.She let Puar come in.They went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"What is it Puar?Do you know how late it is?"

"Bulma, I need to tell you something.Promise you wont tell Yamcha that I told you?"

"I guess.What is it?"

"Its about Yamcha."

"What about him?"Bulma asked.

"How do I say this?"

"I don't know….You tell me.Hurry up Puar.I don't have all night."

"Okay, I'll make this quick.Me and Oolong followed Yamcha.We ended up at some girl's place and she was wearing a nightgown.She took Yamcha's arm and he went in her house.We waited for twenty minutes and he didn't come back outside.So me and Oolong thinks that he is sleeping with her right now."

"He is having sex with someone?!"

"Umm…..That's what we think…."

"Hmm…….That's how I can break up with him!"

"You are going to tell him that you saw him with a different girl?"

"Yeah, and I have a plan." 

The front door slammed shut.Vegeta came in.

"I better get going.Bye Bulma."

"Bye Puar."

Bulma said and Puar left.Vegeta stared at Bulma.

"Dinner is in the refrigerator."Bulma said.

Vegeta didn't listen to her.Bulma just looked at him back.

Is there something wrong with Vegeta?He is just staring at me………Is he sick?Why is he walking closer to me?

_ _

_What is wrong with me?_He asked himself._Why am I keep on walking towards her?I know she is beautiful.Why can't I take control myself?_

"Vegeta, is there something wrong with you?Vegeta?Can you hear me?Ve-."

Bulma was cut off by a kiss from Vegeta. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

"Vegeta…….."Bulma said between kisses.

Vegeta carried Bulma upstairs to her room.He laid Bulma on her bed.He closed the door….__

Author's notes: I **know **that this chapter is short.Thanks for reading this chapter.Please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Deciding

Title: Deciding

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't owe Dragon Ball Z

A/N: Sorry about the long wait.I didn't know what I should put in this chapter.Anyway, please review!

Bulma woke up.She found herself on her bed naked and her clothes scattered across the floor.

"Oh god," She told herself."I had sex with Vegeta.I didn't even break up with Yamcha.I feel so, so mean.Yet, Vegeta is a good kisser….But I cheated on Yamcha.I'm not sure if it was worth it."She smiled at herself and stood up.

Bulma went to her bathroom to take a quick shower.She put on her bra and panty.Then she grabbed her jeans and shirt to wear.Bulma quickly brushed her hair before going downstairs.She noticed Vegeta at the kitchen table eating.He didn't look up to see her.Instead, he kept his eyes on his breakfast.Bulma walked up to him.Still, he didn't look at her.

"Listen Vegeta, about last night-"

"Leave me alone woman."Vegeta said as he cut her off.

"Can't you let me finish my sentence?"

"No."Vegeta said and got up.He looked at her.

"Why not?"Bulma asked and placed her hands on her hips. 

"Because I said so woman."Vegeta said.He turned around to walk out of the room.Bulma followed him.Vegeta stopped and turned around to see her."Why are you following me?"

"Because I want to finish my sentence."

"Then finish it!I don't need you following me all day long!"Vegeta crossed his arms on his chest.

"Like I was saying Vegeta, I can't believe what we did last night.I'm haven't even broken up with Yamcha.I can't believe I cheated on him.I found out that he cheated on me, and now, I cheated on him.I feel a little bit horrible." 

"That's it woman?"

"Yes…"

"Good.I'm going to train.Leave me alone."

Bulma watched him leave.She wasn't happy.She expected him to say something more than that.She took a deep breath through her mouth and sat down on the couch.She placed her hands on her lap and closed her eyes.How was she going to explain this to Yamcha?Was she ever going to tell him?

_God, what am I going to do?I can't tell Yamcha that I slept with Vegeta._She thought.She didn't know what to do._Should I just confront him and tell him?No, I'll just act like this never had happened.Yeah, that's a good answer.Act like it never happened at all._

_ _

"Bulma?"

Bulma opened her eyes.It was Yamcha._Act like it never happened._She repeated to herself._How am I going to do that?!_

"Bulma, what was Vegeta talking to me about?"Bulma stood up in shock.

"W-what do you mean?What did he say?"

"He said something like this, 'I don't want to brag weakling, but I had a good time last night, you?'What did he do last night?"Bulma stood frozen.What was she suppose to say? 

_Think Bulma!Make something up!_"He was able to train in 400x earth's gravity with out blowing up the gravity room.I think that is what he was talking about.I'm not sure if I'm right though."_I wonder if Yamcha would take that as an answer._

"Oh.Anyway, sorry I didn't knock before coming in.Vegeta left the door open."

"That's okay.So, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to check on you.That's all."

"Well, you could have called me."

"Yeah, I could have.But, uh, I wanted to see you in person."

"As you can see," Bulma slowly twirled around for Yamcha."I'm doing fine.Why, you thought that there was going to be something wrong?"

"Uh, no."

"You sound like I should know something.What is it?"

"Nothing.Really.I need to get going to my gym class.See you later?"

"Yeah.Bye Yamcha."

"Bye."Yamcha said.He kissed Bulma on her cheek and left.

Bulma waited for a few minutes when Yamcha left before talking to Vegeta._How could he say something like that to my boyfriend?That Vegeta!_Bulma took her time walking to the gravity room.She banged on the door with her palm.

"Vegeta!What the heck did you tell Yamcha?!I want to know now!" Vegeta turned off the gravity and opened the door.Bulma walked in and saw his smirk.She wasn't happy."Well Vegeta?What did you tell him?"

"Nothing much," He said with a shrug."I told him that I had a good time last night."

"Did you say with who?"

"Hmph.No."

"Thank you Vegeta!You finally did something right."Bulma said with a smile.

"I wouldn't have that smile on my face too long woman."

"And why not?It's not like he'll know, unless one of us told him.Besides, we only did it once.Are you going to tell him?"

"No."

"Then we have nothing to worry about.Unless there is something I should know about."

"Woman, leave so I can continue my training."He demanded. 

"Whatever you say Vegeta."

Vegeta watched her as she left.He closed the door and turned the gravity back on._What had gotten over me?Why did I do that?_Vegeta kept asking himself unanswered questions.

A/N: Like I said, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the long wait.Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Deciding

Title: Deciding

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't owe Dragon Ball Z

A/N: Another chapter that I hope you will like.Please R&R!!

Bulma was in her room.She sat on the edge of her bed quietly, thinking about things._So I have things settled with Yamcha.That's good.He won't know what happened.Now hopefully Vegeta won't tell Yamcha.I don't think he would anyway.But I might spill out the beans to him.What should I do with Yamcha and the other lady?I guess I'll forget about it…Should I call Chi-Chi and tell her about what I did?Maybe I should…_Bulma reached for her phone and started to dial Chi-Chi's phone number.

"Hello?"It was Gohan who answered the phone.Bulma heard someone yelling.

"Gohan, it's me Bulma."

"Oh hi.You want to speak to my mother?"

"Yes."

"Okay.Hold on a sec,"

"Hi Bulma.What's up?"

"Something.What is going on over there?I can hear someone yelling."

"Don't worry Bulma.Goku is playing a racing video game with Gohan and I.He's behind all of us, I think.So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I found out that Yamcha slept with a girl last night."

"Yamcha is not good for you Bulma.You know that.You don't sound mad, upset, or sad.What happened?Did you finally break up with him?"

"No, I didn't."

"What else happened?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell you…"

"Did he break up with you?"

"No," Bulma paused to think of something."I hear Vegeta calling me.Maybe we can chat later."

"Sure.Bye.

"Bye."

Bulma hanged up the phone quickly._I think that's all what she should know.I don't want her blabbing it to someone else._Bulma stood up and walked to the kitchen.She opened the refrigerator and saw nothing in it.Then she opened the cupboards and saw that there was nothing in it too._I just went grocery shopping the other day.There isn't anything to eat.I guess I'll be heading to the store…_Bulma grabbed her purse and keys before heading to her car.

Bulma pushed a cart through out the store.She went in every aisle and added things in her cart._Since I'm here, I mine as well get a pregnancy test, just in case._She thought.She put the pregnancy test in her cart.Then she walked to the cashier and paid for the groceries.When Bulma finished loading the car with plastic bags full of groceries, she heard someone's voice that sounded familiar.She turned around to the direction to where it was coming from.

"Hi Krillin.It's nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too.Going shopping again?"

"Yeah.Vegeta ate everything in the kitchen."

"I don't know how you can put up with him."Krillin said and shook his head."He is so rude."

"Sorry to cut this chat, but I need to go home.Maybe I can talk to you later?"

"Sure."

"Bye Krillin."

"Bye Bulma."Krillin said and walked away.

When Bulma got home she put all of the groceries away.She took her pregnancy test upstairs in her bathroom dower._I'll use this later._

A/N: I'm not sure when I can get the next chapter out because school starts on the 6th.Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Deciding

Title: Deciding

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z isn't mine and it would probably stay that way for a LONG time.

A/N: Sorry about the long update.It's just that I've been busy with school and that terrorist's stuff is going on as well as NJROTC.My mine is full with some other stuff.Well, I hope you like this chapter.Please R&R!Thanks!

Bulma was putting the food for dinner on the table.She began to eat when she noticed that Vegeta wasn't in the house to eat yet._He must be still training…_She thought._I hope he doesn't work too hard._She played around with her food, while her mind was wondering around._I don't know how to break the news with Yamcha.What if he finds out about Vegeta and me?He'll probably say, 'What about everything you told to me Bulma?You can cheat on me, but I can't cheat on you?'I'll have to think about this stuff some other day._

She took the last bite of food on her plate.She stood up and walked to the kitchen.Bulma washed her dishes and began to think of Vegeta._He still hasn't come in to eat dinner yet.Maybe he is sick or something._She looked towards the dinning room._I guess I'll have to go to the gravity room with dinner for Vegeta.It doesn't seem like he is coming in to eat._

~*~*~

"Could Bulma have caught on to me earlier today?"Yamcha asked himself out loud, like if there was someone he was speaking to in the same room."It seemed like she knew that I was hiding something.But does she really know?I hope not.Or our relationship is lost.I don't want that to happen…It'll ruin everything we have together."

-Flashback-

"Yamcha, how could you do this to me AGAIN?"

"Bulma I-"

"No 'Bulma I' nothing!Why did you sleep with her?Why?"

"Bulma, I'm so terrible sorry for that."

She looked into his eyes.Her ocean eyes were filled with tears ready to run down her face.Yamcha kissed her cheek.

"I am really sorry Bulma," He whispered into her ear."I didn't really mean to hurt you in anyway.Please forgive me."He pulled away to look at her.

"One last time…" Bulma said under her breath softly."Don't do it again to me Yamcha.Please don't…."

"I promise Bulma."

"If I catch you, I never want to see your face again."

"Alright then.I promise."

-End of Flashback-

"I'm in trouble.But she wasn't around.How would she have known?I didn't see anyone that I recognized…." He paused for a split second to think."Maybe someone was around and told her.But who?"Yamcha paced around the room quickly with his hands behind his back."Someone had to have told her.I was pretty careful of what I was doing.How could I have been caught?Bulma hasn't mention anything yet.But what am I going to say to her when she talks to me about it?"

He stopped and walked towards his living room and sat on his couch with his feet on the coffee table.He his eyes stared at the TV while his mind was thinking of what to do to solving his problem.I'm in trouble, is what he kept saying to himself._But maybe I can get out of this…some how…I just need to relax.I'll think of something when the time comes._

~*~*~

"Vegtea," Bulma said as she knocked on the gravity door.She had a cart on wheels with her that held mounds of food on plates."I brought you your dinner Vegeta."She waited for his reply but didn't get one and knocked on the door again but harder."Vegeta, are you in there?"She paused before speaking again."I have your dinner Vegeta.Do you want me to just leave it out her?It'll get cold…" Still there wasn't any response from him."Vegeta?Are you okay?"

A/N: Hope you all like it so far!I know it is short, I'm not updating much, but I'm trying to.Only I know!!Oh yeah, please review!!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Deciding 

Title: Deciding 

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z isn't mine.Please do not sue me.

Author's notes: Here is another chapter.Just to let you know, my grandparents are coming over for a couple of weeks, so I'm not sure when I can get another update.Please R&R!!

Bulma turned the knob slightly and found it unlock.She slowly opened the door, just enough to peer through it.She didn't see Vegeta so she opened the door all the.Bulma looked around.The room was empty._Where's Vegeta?_She asked herself when she walked into the room._Where could he have gone?Maybe he's just walking around somewhere._Bulma walked out of the room and pushed the cart back to the kitchen.

~*~*~

They sat in first class seats for their trip back home.From all the shopping sprees that Mrs. Briefs did, it was a surprise that she didn't seem to be tired at the end of their trip.

"I wonder how Bulma is doing with that fine young man."Mrs. Briefs said as she began to flip through a magazine on their flight back home.

"She is probably fine.Bulma can take care of herself.Besides, if anything happens that Bulma can't take care of, Yamcha and Goku can help her out."Said Mr. Briefs.

"I suppose…"

"What?"

"Nothing."She said and turned a page.

"Really?Tell me dear."

"Nothing, really.I'm just tired.Can't wait to go home.That's all."She said forcing a smile on her face when she looked at her husband.

"Something seems to be wrong.Was it something I said?"

"Nothing is wrong."She repeated again."I promise."

He looked at her, knowing that something was on her mind."Okay.I just thought that you wanted to say something…"

On the rest of their trip, they were silent.

~*~*~

_I wonder where he went…_She thought.Bulma sat on her bed, staring at the bathroom door._Maybe I should try the pregnancy test.Just in case.Vegeta and I didn't use protection, so I guess I'll use it now since I don't have anything else to do._

She walked into her bathroom and closed the door.She opened the drawer that held the test in it and took it out."Well," Bulma told herself clamly."Let's see how this will turn out."

~*~*~

"I think I have an ideal."Yamcha said, still thinking of what to do but was talking to Puar.

"What is that Yamcha?"She asked him.

"I'm not going to tell you."He looked at her."You might blurt it out to someone.Then it would destroy everything."

"Come on!I know how to keep secrets!Can't you trust me?"

Yamcha just stared at Puar before answering."I know I can trust you," He finally said."But it doesn't mean that I need to tell you anything."

"Fine, be like that."She said."You don't need to tell me what your ideal is.You can keep it quiet.Have you lips-"

"Besides," Yamcha said interrupting with a smiling."You'll find out later.Not right away, but later."

Puar stared at him, trying to think of what his new plan was.What could it be, Puar thought of over and over again._Oh well, I'll most likely find out soon enough._

~*~*~

"Bulma dear!We're home!"Mrs. Briefs said, carrying her luggage in the house.Mr. Briefs followed behind her.She dropped the bags in the living room.

"Hi mom and dad.How was your trip?"Bulma asked when she entered the living room.

"Lovely, dear.You should have come, but you had to take care of Vegeta.He's handsome, isn't he?"

Bulma slightly bushed."Uh, dad how was the convention?Any good news?"

"The convention was great.We'll be selling thousands of our 267A computers to four major companies."

"Wow, that sounds great!"

"Yes it does.We need to go to sleep.I'll discuss everything with you tomorrow."

"Okay dad.Do you need help with your guy's luggage?"

"No, no dear.We can take care of it ourselves."Mrs. Briefs said.

Bulma watched her parents as they walked upstairs with their luggage._I guess I better get some sleep too._

~*~*~

"Mom. I'm going to go out," Bulma said half way through the front door."I'll be back in half an hour.Maybe a little longer."

"Okay dear," She answered as she was washing the dishes.

Bulma got into her car and drove off._I still don't know what I should do with the baby.Should I keep it?Well, one pregnancy test doesn't mean that I'm pregnant.I guess I'll find out with a second test.That way I'll know for sure.I don't want to jump into conclusions just yet…_

~*~*~

"Thank you," Yamcha said and left the store.

_ _

He took his time walking towards his vehicle.He got in and drove to Capsule Corp.Bulma is going to love this, he kept saying to himself.He arrived and Mrs. Briefs opened the door.

"Oh, hello Yamcha.How have you been?"

"Fine."

"Come inside," She said, Yamcha walked in and she closed the door behind him."So, what brings you here today?"

"I was wondering if I could speak to Bulma."

"Sorry, she went out.Why wont you stay here?Watch TV or something when she comes back."

"Thanks," Yamcha said."But no thanks.Um, could I go to Bulma's room to leave a note?"

"Sure."

Yamcha went into Bulma's room.He slowly closed the door before looking around her room.He walked towards her dresser, trying to find a something to write with and paper.He opened a couple of her drawers before finding a pen and a notepad.He wrote quickly on the paper and left it on her dresser.He placed the pen and notepad back in the drawer.Yamcha was about to leave until he felt a little tingle.

_Why now?_He asked himself._Hope Bulma doesn't mind if I use her bathroom…_

He walked into her bathroom.After flushing the toilet he washed his hands.In the corner of his eye he notice something in the trash.He focused on it._What the heak?_He asked himself.Yamcha grabbed a bunch of toilet paper from the roll and used it to pick something in the trash._Is this some sort of joke?She couldn't be.Maybe she had one of her friends over to take the test.Bulma couldn't be, there is just no way, unless…_

~*~*~

"Yamcha was over here, dear."Mrs. Briefs said.She sat on the couch, watching TV.

"Really?How long ago was that?"

"Uh, less than a half hour ago. I think,"

"Did he say anything mom?"

"He went into your room to leave a note."

"Thanks," Bulma said.She rushed upstairs to her room with her bag and found the note

A/N: Please review!Thanks!!__


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Deciding

Title: Deciding

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z isn't mine.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews!Please R&R, thanks!

She read it out loud to herself."Bulma, I was wondering, how about if we eat dinner at your favorite restaurant?I made some arrangements for tomorrow night.Can you make it?Call me.Love, Yamcha."She paused to think for a moment."Why'd he leave a note in my room?Couldn't he just leave a message with my mom?"She wondered around her room to see if anything was out of place.She walked to the phone to try to get a hold of him.No luck.Bulma ended up with his answering machine and didn't bother leaving a message, so she hanged up the phone.

"What to do," She said."Maybe I should call Chi-Chi about my little secret."Bulma then quickly dialed her phone number.

"Hello?"Said the person on the other line."Hello?Is anyone there?"Bulma quickly hanged up the phone.

_I can't tell Chi-Chi._She thought._Someone might hear about the conversation.What if she tells someone?I haven't even told my parents yet.Maybe I should try the second test._She grabbed the bag and went into her bathroom.

The phone rang and Mrs. Briefs answered it in the kitchen.

"Oh Chi-Chi, how are you?"

"Fine Mrs. Briefs.Um, did someone used the phone over there?"

"I wouldn't know.I know that Bulma went to her room because Yamcha left her a note there."

"Oh.Well, okay then…" There was a bizarre pause."I'll call later then.Bye."

"Bye."

Bulma held her stomach when she came down the stairs._I am really pregnant.How can I tell Yamcha?This is just my luck._She sat down on the couch and picked up the phone to call Yamcha._You better be home,_ she thought.

"So Bulma, how are you?"Yamcha said calmly.

"Fine.So, what is this arrangement tomorrow night?"

"Glad you ask," Yamcha said."I was hoping if we could go out.I know I should have asked you before reserving a table, but I just didn't.Can you make it?"

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Great.Tomorrow night I'll pick you up lets say, around sevenish.Is that okay?"

"Seven is fine."

"Great, see you then."

"Alright," Bulma said and hanged up the phone.

"Bulma dear, Chi-Chi called."Mrs. Briefs said as she entered the living room.

"What did she want?"

"She said something about someone using the phone here and she'll call back."

"Okay mom."_I guess the first person I'll tell is Chi-Chi.But, maybe I should tell mom…_She took several deep breaths.

"Something wrong dear?"She asked as she sat next to Bulma.

"I don't know how to say this,"

"One step at a time dear."

"First of all, Vegeta left."

"That handsome young man left!Where did he go?"

"I'm not sure."

"That's pretty sad."

"I know,"

Mrs. Briefs looked at her daughter's eyes."There is something else, isn't there?Does it deal with Vegeta?Is that why you said that Vegeta left?"

Bulma stared to the floor with her hands on her lap.Her eyes became watery."Mom, I'm pregnant with Vegeta's kid.And Vegeta isn't here.How am I going to tell him?"She turned her head to face her mother.Tears ran down her cheek."I'm not even broken up with Yamcha and we are going out tomorrow night.What am I suppose to do?"

Bulma fell into her mother's arms and Mrs. Briefs held her."It's okay.Let's just keep this secret between ourselves at the moment.Okay?"Bulma nodded."On your date with Yamcha, just act like yourself.Don't act like your pregnant.I'll talk to your father about this.Okay Bulma dear?"Again Bulma nodded."Don't worry about this.Soon this will go by.Everything will be fine."

A/N: Sorry about not updating much.I have a F in science so my parents wants me study a lot more so I can raise my grade.I don't care. I hate science.My science teacher can rot in hell for all I care.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Deciding

Title: Deciding

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Whatever I said in the other chapters.

Author's notes: Thanks for the kind reviews!Please R&R.Thanks.

"I'll hurry up and put this in a vase," Bulma said and went into the kitchen.She wore a dark green dress that went to her mid thigh.Bulma placed the red roses in the vase and placed it on the kitchen table.She went to the living room where Yamcha was waiting.She forced a smile on her face."I'm ready to go.How about you?"She took her purse off of the coffee table.

"Yes," Yamcha said.He took her by the hand, walked to his card and drove off.

"What happened to Vegeta?I didn't see him around the house.Is he training?"

"I didn't tell you?"Bulma said and looked out the window.She thought for a moment._Oh wait a sec, I didn't tell you._"He left the complex.I don't know where he went."

"Oh."Yamcha said and made a turn.

He parked in front of the restaurant and they got out of the car.

~*~*~

"She's what?!"

"I know it's shocking news dear."

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday…"

"And you tell me this today?!"

"Yes."

"How did this happen?"Mr. Briefs asked.

"Well, she had to have sex-"

"With who?"

"Vegeta."

"And she is going out with Yamcha?"Mrs. Briefs nodded."Is she going to go through the pregnancy?"

"Yes, she is."

"So that means…"Mr. Briefs said, his voice trailed off.

"Yes, you're right.Wouldn't they make a cute couple?"

He looked at her strangely."But doesn't she love Yamcha?"

She shrugged."I don't know.I'm not Bulma.But if she slept with Vegeta, would you think that she loved Yamcha?"He was silent."Yamcha made Bulma suffer.He cheated on her so many times.I think that Bulma loves Vegeta.Not Yamcha."

"But why doesn't she break up with Yamcha?He'll find out."

"You are asking the wrong person.I'm not our daughter."

~*~*~

"The food is excellent."Bulma said.

"A friend at work told me about this place."

The waiter came with the champagne and he poured it into the glass.Bulma stared at the sparkling water."Is there something wrong ma'am?"The waiter asked, he noticed that she was still looking at the glass.

Bulma blinked a couple of times."Uh, yeah.Everything is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Could I have a coke?"

"I'll bring back a glass of coke for you.Anything else?"He asked and looked at Yamcha.

"No, no, nothing."

"Alright."The waiter said and left.

Bulma took her fork and played with the bone from the steak.Yamcha looked at her concerned._What is wrong with her?This is her favorite champagne.Could she…_"Bulma, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," She answered back, still playing with the bone.

"How about some champagne?It's your favorite."

"No thanks.I'm not up to it."

"Why not?Are you sick?"Bulma looked at him.A frown appeared on her face."Is there something I should know?"Bulma didn't answer him."Damnit Bulma!Answer me!"He whispered.

Bulma stared at him, growing angry.Not only at him, but herself for not telling Yamcha.What was she going to tell him?She knew that he was going to find out one way or the other."Yamcha, I don't want to talk about it.Okay?"He was about to answer until the waiter came back.He gave Bulma her drink and left.Bulma took a long sip of the soda.

"May I tell you something?"

"What?"

"I found a pregnancy test in the trash in _your _bathroom," He paused to see Bulma's reaction and to see what she was going to say.To his surprise she didn't responded to him.Instead, she put her cup down on the glass table and listened to him."You are not drinking this lovely champagne.You want to know what I think?"She didn't say anything but he could feel her anger rising.He continued, "I think you are pregnant."

There was a long silent pause._Now what am I suppose to do?How could he have found out?Unless it was when he left the note in my room.Why did he going snooping around **my** room like that?!He is going to get it…As well as me._Bulma knew that Yamcha wanted her to speak, so she did."Yes, I'm pregnant.What were you doing in _my_ room anyway?"

"None of your business.Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because,"

"That's your answer?Because?"

"Yes."

"Let me say something else.The two of us never, ever, made love to each other.Who the hell is the father?"

Her blue tears began to water."Vegeta…"She said in a soft whisper.

Yamcha's eyes seemed like they were going to pop out.His jaw opened."Vegeta?!"He shouted."You're carrying Vegeta's kid?!"

People at the other tables began to stare at them."Let's talk some where else…"

Yamcha looked around the restaurant."Fine.Meet me out at the car."

Bulma stood up, grabbed her purse, and quickly left.She wasn't going to wait for him.When she exited the restaurant she walked down the street until she ended up at the corner.The sky was dark and the stars were hidden behind the clouds.The street lamps were turned on."Taxi!"She shouted.

A/N: So do you like it?Hope you do!Please review.Thank you!!__


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Deciding Kent Sanchez Normal Kent Sanchez 2 106 2001-10-26T21:43:00Z 2001-10-26T21:43:00Z 2 567 3236 26 6 3974 9.2720 

Title: Deciding

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Whatever I said before.

Author's notes: Thank you for reviewing.  I'm trying to start on another story, but I'm not sure if I'm going to post it.  Please R&R.  Thanks!!

** (Everyone- if you want to be emailed updates on this story, you could: a. email me at bulmagirl16@sailormoon.com b. leave your email address where you review.)**

A cab pulled out to the curb and she opened the back door.  She took a seat and buckled up.  "Driver, just driver around for a few minutes until I make up my mind where I would like to be taken," The driver nodded in reply and took off.

~*~*~

Yamcha opened the doors to get out of the restaurant and walked towards his car.  He wasn't in shock not see Bulma there waiting for him.  _Maybe I was too rough on her._  _We are going to have a long talk about this,_ he thought.  He entered his car and headed for Capsule Corp.

~*~*~

"Do you know any good hotels around here?"  She asked him.

"Yes I do,"

"Please take me to one of them that you know.  A hotel that has room service."

"Sure Ms. Briefs."

Bulma stared out the cab's window.  It began to rain a few minutes ago.  The driver stopped at a red light.  She looked at couple at the sidewalk kissing.  Bulma closed her eyes.  _Why does this have to happen?  Yamcha cheats on me…  I sleep with Vegeta…  I'm pregnant with Vegeta's kid…and he takes off with no word.  I need sometime to think.  _She slowly opened her eyes.  _I must've dozed off.  _

The driver arrived at the front of the hotel.  "Ms. Briefs, this is the Hill Sun Hotel.  A lot of people who I drive come here."

Bulma looked at it.  It wasn't that tall, only 12 floors high.  But it seemed okay.  "How much do I owe you?"

"Ah, let's see.  $15.77."

Bulma handed him a twenty.  "Here keep the change," She said and got out of the cab.

~*~*~

Yamcha pulled up to the driveway at Capsule Corp.  He got out of his car, walked to the door, and rang the doorbell.  Mrs. Briefs opened the door and was kind of in a shock not to see Bulma with him.  She let Yamcha in and led him to the living room, where Mr. Briefs was all ready there.

"Yamcha, where's Bulma?"  Mr. Briefs asked.

"I thought she would have came here.  She left at the restaurant."  Bulma's parents looked at him.  "She is not here, is she?"

"No…" Mr. Briefs said.

"Do you know about her being pregnant?"  

"Yes."  Yamcha said and nodded.  "And that Vegeta is the father."

"Well, at least I don't have to tell you about it," Mrs. Briefs said.  "Would you like to stay here for the rest of the night until she comes back?"

Yamcha thought for a moment.  "Ah, no thanks.  I should get going."  Yamcha stood up.  "Can you call me when you hear from her?"

"Well see."  Mr. Briefs said.  Yamcha found his way to the door and left.  Mr. Briefs looked at his wife.  "Where do you think she went?"

"I don't know.  But we shouldn't worry.  Bulma can take care of herself."

"You think so?"

"She did go to that one planet, remember?"

"Oh yes, planet Namke."

~*~*~

Bulma opened the double doors of the hotel.  A huge glass chandelier on the ceiling brightened up the floor.  The red carpet was placed above the wooden floors.  Flowers and other plants were in pots next to the white walls.  Bulma walked to the check in counter, hoping to get a room.

"Hello and welcome to the Hill Sun Hotel.  How may I help you Ms. Briefs?"  The lady asked.  She had light brown curled hair that was above her shoulders.  Her eyes sadly brown.  It sent a chill down Bulma's spin.

_Have I seen this girl somewhere?  _She thought.  "I was wondering if I could get a room for a few days.  If that's possible."

"Let me check," She typed a few words on to the computer.  Her eyes quickly scanned the screen.  "Yes, we do have some rooms available.  How long do you plan on staying here?" 

A/N: Like the cliffy?  Cause I do!  Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Deciding

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't owe Dragon Ball Z.

Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews!  This chapter is short.

Yamcha sat on the couch.  His eyes stared at the bag on the coffee table.  He reached over and grabbed it.  He slowly opened the bag and took something out of it.  Yamcha opened the small box.  His fingers touched the diamond ring.  He took it out of the box, leaned back on the couch, and held the ring to his face.  He stood frozen while his eyes examined it.

"To think," He said to himself out loud.  "I would've married Bulma, carrying Vegeta's baby.  How long would she have kept this secret?"  He paused for a moment.  "When would she have told me about this?"

~*~*~

"How long do you plan on staying here Ms. Briefs?"  The clerk asked again.  She gazed at Bulma who still didn't reply.  "Ms. Briefs?  Are you all right?"

"Uh, yeah I'm okay…"

"Do you know who long you plan on staying here?"

"Actually no,"

The lady thought for a moment.  "How about a week?"

Bulma nodded, agreeing with the clerk.  "Sure a week.  That seems to be fine."

"Okay."

~*~*~

He turned off the machine and sat down on the tile floor.  He then closed his eyes to concentrate.  Imagines appeared in front of him.  Slowly a smirk over came his face.

_First that woman doesn't know I took a few of her capsules.  And now, she is carrying my child…_  He chuckled to himself.  _That weak human is almost going to be left alone.  Expect his whores will be there to comfort him.  Maybe I should make a visit to the woman later on, she is mine…_

He opened his eyes and stood up.

~*~*~

It's been a week since Bulma had stayed over at the hotel.  She laid in bed with the TV on.  Bulma heard a knock on the door and stood up.  She walked to the door and opened it.

"Bulma dear, you have to come home!"

"Mom?  What are you doing here?"

"You have to come home now dear!  Your father should be up on this floor any minute!  Go get your stuff, hurry on now."

"How did you find me?"

"Never mind about that," Mrs. Briefs said.  She walked into the room and began to take Bulma's things.

"I don't want to go home mother,"

Mrs. Briefs stopped and looked at her.  "You don't want to confront Yamcha.  Is that right?"

"Yes," She said softly.

Mrs. Briefs walked up to her and put her arm on Bulma's shoulder.  "You need to confront him anyway.  Why not make it now?"

Bulma shrugged.  "I guess,"

"Are we ready?"  Mr. Briefs said.  "Bulma, we we're worried sick about you!  Do you know how hard it was to find you?"

"Yes dad."

"Alright then.  Let's hurry up and go.  We have some baby business to talk about." 

A/N: A little bit of Vegeta.  You guys like the cliffy?  *looks at cliffy*  Cliffy down!  Stay cliffy!  Stay!  Where do you think you are going?  CLIFFY!   


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Deciding

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't owe Dragon Ball Z

Author's notes: Um, this chapter is short.  Yeah….  Anyway!  Please R&R!

His dark eyes watched her outside.  She was in her bedroom, getting ready for the day.  She was rounder then before, since she was nine months pregnant.  The doctor said that the baby will be coming anytime soon.

A smile was on Bulma's face as she rubbed her tummy.  She walked out of the room to the kitchen.  _Gosh, I've been eating a lot like your-_

Bulma stopped.  "Mom!"  

"What is it dear?"  Mrs. Briefs said, rushing to her.

"I-I think my water broke,"

"We better hurry to the hospital."  She said excitedly.  

~*~*~

A smirk appeared on his face as he was flying in the air.  He was following Bulma to the hospital.  _She will be surprised to see me,_ he thought.

"Now?!"  Chi-Chi yelled.

"Yes, yes, now!"

"Okay.  Okay.  I'll hurry up and come with Goku and Gohan.  I'll call Krillin.  See you soon!"

"Bye!"  

Bulma quickly dialed Yamcha's phone number.  They weren't such close friends as before, but they still talked to each other a lot.  And besides, Yamcha promised her that he would be there for her, not matter what happens.

"H-"

"Come to the hospital now Yamcha!"

"You are going to give birth now?"

"Yes!  Why?  Doing something?"

"Uh, I'm on my way."

"Great."

~*~*~

Bulma sat on the hospital bed, breathing crazy.  Her face was sweating.  "Where's the doctor?"  She shouted.

"On his way Ms. Briefs.  He's delivering another baby at the moment."

Out in the hall everyone waited.  "You think she'll be okay?"  Yamcha asked.

"Of course she'll be okay!"  Vegeta shouted.   Everyone turned their heads and stared at him.  He had his smirk on and was walking towards the door.  "She's my mate.  And she is going to be alright."  

"Vegeta!"  Krillin said.

"What are you doing here?"  Yamcha asked.

Vegeta shoted a glare at Yamcha, that made him step back.  "I'm here to see the birth of my son.  Why else?"  

He opened the door.  He stepped inside and saw Bulma.  Her eyes didn't even look at him.

"I don't have all day to wait!"

"He's coming soon Ms. Briefs."

"He better be hurrying up!"  She caught something in the corner of her eye.  She turned her head.  "Vegeta?!  Is that you?"

"Who else?"  He asked and walked to her.  "So, where's this doctor?"

~*~*~

"Ms. Briefs, push some more," He said.

"I'm doing the best I can."  Her face was turning red and more sweating then before.  "I can't wait for this to be over with!"  Her grip on  Vegeta's hand tightened. 

"Okay, the baby-"  The doctor paused, looking strangely at the naked baby.  "Uh…."

"What?  Is there something wrong with him?"  The doctor didn't spoke.  "I want an answer!"  Vegeta demanded.

He finally spoke.  "Your new born has a…"

"A what?"  Bulma said, calmly as possible.

"…. a tail."

"Oh.  I thought you meant something more serious.  Could you remove it permanently?"  She asked, staring into Vegeta's eyes.

"You're sure?"

She nodded her head.  He put his free hand on her face. 

The doctor left to take care of the child.  He came back a little while later with a clip bored.  "Your child is a healthy baby boy.  What would you like to name the child?"

"Trunks," Bulma said.

"Alrighty then," the doctor said and wrote it down on the paper.  "Trunks it is."     

~The End~ 

A/N: That's it!  Please review!


End file.
